Baitcast fishing reels are well known in the art. A baitcasting reel typically includes a split frame having a pair of opposing side plates, a foot extending from the frame for attaching the reel to a fishing rod, and a line spool rotatably positioned between the frame side plates for retrieving and holding a fishing line. A spool shaft, on which the spool is secured, has ends extending through the frame side plates. A pinion gear (typically a helical gear) is provided on the spool shaft. A manually rotatable crank handle drives a gear train and crankshaft assembly mechanically linking the crank handle to the spool shaft pinion gear. A level-wind mechanism transverses the spool during winding to ensure that the fishing line is properly wound along the length of the spool. An anti-reverse mechanism is provided for preventing reverse rotation of the crank handle and spool. A clutch mechanism disengages the pinion gear from the spool shaft to allow the spool to rotate freely during casting and an exterior actuator (typically a thumb lever) engages the clutch. A spool drag or spool braking mechanism is also provided.
In most cases, right and left side covers are removably attached to the frame side plates for housing various operating mechanisms of the reel. A right-handed baitcasting reel (i.e., a reel designed for a right-handed user) will typically be structured such that the spool drag or spool braking mechanism is housed under the left side cover. The crank handle is rotatably mounted outside of the right side cover and the crankshaft, gear train, pinion gear, clutch, and anti-reverse mechanism are housed under the right side cover. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, a left-handed version of generally any baitcasting reel can be produced by simply reversing the arrangement and structure of the reel's components such that the left-handed reel is a mirror image of the right-handed version of the reel.
Two basic styles of reels dominate the baitcasting market. One type consists of traditional baitcasting reels having high, round profiles. The other type consists of low profile, contemporary reels having teardrop or generally oval shapes. As used herein, the term “high profile” refers to a reel profile wherein the spacing of the top of the reel above the top of the rod is relatively high, when the reel is secured to a fishing rod. The term “low profile,” as used herein, refers to a reel profile wherein the spacing of the top of the reel above the top of the rod is relatively low.
The low profile nature of the contemporary baitcasting reel desirably allows the user to “palm” the reel during winding. When palming the fishing reel, the user positions one hand around both the reel and the rod and turns the crank handle with the other hand. Many users find that holding the rod and reel in this manner provides comfort and balance. While palming the reel, the user will also typically hold the fishing line such that, during winding, the line passes between the thumb and the forefinger of the palming hand. Thus, palming also serves to remove moisture from the line and, by maintaining a desirable amount of tension on the line, promotes efficient winding.
Spool drag or spool braking systems are commonly used in baitcasting reels to alleviate line backlashing (also referred to as “line nesting”) problems. Because baitcasting reels utilize transversely-oriented spools, which rotate during casting, baitcasting reels are more prone to backlashing problems than are spinning reels and spin-casting reels. Backlashing problems result primarily from the rotational momentum carried by the spool. The most common types of drag/braking mechanisms used in baitcasting reels are magnetic drag systems and centrifugal braking systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,042 discloses an adjustable, magnetic drag mechanism housed within the left side cover of a right-handed baitcast reel. The mechanism operates by exerting a magnetic drag force on the left end of the reel spool. The magnetic force slows the rotation of the spool during casting. The mechanism comprises a magnet carrier ring having a plurality of permanent magnets attached thereto, an axially movable cam disc to which the magnet carrier ring is secured, and an adjustment dial projecting through a recess in the left cover. The dial is operatively associated with the cam disc for selectively moving the carrier ring toward and away from the left end of the spool to adjust the amount of magnetic drag force applied to the spool.
Unfortunately, the amount of drag force imparted by this type of magnetic system does not vary in proportion to the rotational speed of the spool. Rather, for any selected magnet position, the system imparts a constant magnetic dragging force. Thus, for example, when the user has been casting a short distance and then decides to cast a long distance, the user must either adjust the magnetic drag system prior to making the long cast or compensate the magnetic force by applying thumb pressure to the reel spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 discloses a centrifugal braking system commonly used in baitcasting reels. The centrifugal braking system includes a plurality of rod-like members projecting radially from the end of the spool shaft, a plurality of tubular braking pieces or weights slidably mounted on the rod-like members, and a fixed brake ring encompassing the distal ends of the rod-like members. When the spool shaft rotates, the braking pieces move outwardly on the rod-like members into frictional contact with the brake ring. This frictional contact provides a braking force that slows the rotation of the spool.
The centrifugal braking system desirably exerts a braking force that varies in proportion to the rotational speed of the spool. Unfortunately, however, to make even minor adjustments to the centrifugal system (e.g., to account for the use of a heavier or lighter lure), the left side of the reel must be disassembled and the individual braking pieces must be individually manipulated. Typically, the individual pieces can be snapped into fixed position adjacent the spool shaft whereby the pieces are prevented from sliding into frictional contact with the brake disc. Alternatively, the individual braking pieces can be either replaced or removed.
In addition to adjustment problems, centrifugal braking assemblies of the type used in U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 require a relatively large amount of space, are easily damaged (e.g., by bending the rods while making system adjustments), and can easily become unbalanced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 discloses a centrifugal braking system wherein the braking force exerted by the system can be selectively adjusted by operating a dial mechanism positioned under the left cover of the reel. Like the standard centrifugal braking system discussed above, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 system utilizes a plurality of individual tubular braking pieces slidably mounted on radial, rod-like members projecting from the end of the spool shaft. However, rather than using a fixed braking ring, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 system employs an axially movable braking structure. Additionally, rather than having a strictly cylindrical braking surface, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 braking structure presents a frusto-conical braking surface that diverges toward a small diameter, cylindrical braking surface. Further, the roughness of the braking surface varies such that the frictional coefficient presented by the surface increases as the surface is adjusted axially toward the braking elements. Thus, the degree of frictional braking force provided by the U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 system can be adjusted by changing the point of contact between the braking structure and the braking pieces.
Unfortunately, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 system uses only a tubular-type braking element assembly and is therefore subject to the same space, damage, and balance problems discussed above. Further, unless the U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 reel is disassembled and the individual braking elements are either removed or locked into position adjacent to the spool shaft, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 system cannot be adjusted such that the individual braking pieces are completely prevented from contacting any portion of the braking surface. Moreover, the production of a braking surface of the type employed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 having a varying degree of roughness would be both difficult and costly.
The braking system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 is also likely to produce significant noise problems. Tubular braking elements of the type used in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 system will spin and wear when contacting either an inclined braking surface or a braking surface having a progressively increasing coefficient of friction. Such spinning and wear will likely cause the tubular braking elements to rattle. A substantial amount of rattle will likely also occur when the braking elements frictionally contact the rougher portions of the braking surface.